Locket that Bears With a Key
by OblivionWings
Summary: A girl had once made a promise with a boy about opening the locket she gave him with her key in the future, but what happens when the boy met the girl 10 years later? Kyouten (Fem!Tenma), AU, One-shot, Rated T for safety.


**Yay my first one-shot! This fanfic is based on the first episode of Nisekoi with a little twists made from me :) Hope you'll enjoy reading it!  
WARNING: May have lots of grammar mistakes, Tsurugi might be a bit OOC at the end.**

* * *

A six year old girl was standing in front of a boy on a grass field. Fresh wind kept blowing pass their faces, when the sun that hung low on the bright orange sky was ready to set, making them hardly to see each other's faces.

"W-Would you keep this special locket?" A diamond-shaped golden locket dangling on the silver chain was held in her hands, "I'll hold the key and you will keep the locket. Someday, we will meet each other and unlock it together." She smiled, while raising the boy's hand and put the locket on his palm.

"I will keep the promise, I'm sure someday we'll meet each other." The boy smiled back, holding the locket firmly with his bare hand.

* * *

_(10 years later)_

A navy blue-haired teen sighed to himself, as he walked himself towards his high school, Cloverfield Academy. _"I wonder if she still remembered the promise..."_ He thought to himself, as he held up the locket that was dangling on his neck.

While he was walking along the passage to his new school, a brown-haired girl came flying over the steel net, knocking over the blue-haired teen, which was surprised by her actions.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!"

The brown-haired girl immediately stood up, "Gomen! I didn't see you from there..." She trailed off, but kept staring on the uniform he was wearing, which is a navy-blue top with no sleeves, a plain white long sleeved T-shirt on the inside and a red tie that was tied neatly on the shirt collar, with a clover pin on it.

"Wait, are you going to Cloverfield Academy?"

"Yes, so?" The navy-blue haired teen scoffed and stood up as he brushed the dust off his clothes, but she ignored the tone in his speaking because of her optimistic personality.

"Well, I'm also from Cloverfield Academy! My name is Matsukaze Tenma, what's yours?" She inquired him in a cheerful tone.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke." He replied blankly.

As soon as Tsurugi finished saying his name, he quickened his pace and rushes through the school gate, to make sure she wouldn't have the chance to ask him anymore questions or tagging along behind him.

_(Time-skip)_

After Tsurugi heard himself being called by the teacher, he walked in and glances around the classmates in front of him , until he caught glances with Tenma, which was sitting at the back.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, 16 year old." He introduced himself as swiftly and quickly as possible, making the classmates whispering to each other.

Knowing that there's only an empty space left next to Tenma, he sighed and plopped himself onto the seat. He immediately put his hands under his shirt to find the locket with the chain was usually hanging around his neck, but it wasn't there.

_"Thanks to that brown-haired girl called Matsukaze Tenma..."_ He murmured to himself sarcastically, waiting for the class to end.

When the class finally ended, he walked in front of Tenma, preventing her to walk out of the classroom.

"I lost my locket because of you knocking me down on the way to school, you better find it with me after school. Or else." He explained in a serious tone that everyone scared of.

Tenma gulped after he finished his sentence and nodded quickly. Seeing her instant reply, Tsurugi walked away like nothing had happened between them.

Tenma walked outside**(A/N: NOT outside of school)** and thought to herself as she had sat on a bench beside the playground, staring at the bright blue sky, _"Locket? Was he the boy that made the promise with me 10 years ago?"_ She hung her head down, looking at the silver key that she fished out from her wallet just a second ago.

_(Another time-skip)_

School had ended and it was time for students to leave, but instead, Tenma has to stay to find the locket with Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi, what does your locket looks like?" She asked him, while searching in the bushes beside the passage.

"Diamond-shaped golden locket." He replied, without looking back.

_"I-It's him!"_ Tenma thought to herself, surprisingly. _"Maybe I'll secretly open the locket with my key when I find it..."_ Knowing that herself doesn't have the courage to tell him, this is the only great idea she had.

For about an hour later, Tenma and Tsurugi were kept searching around the place. Luckily, Tenma had actually found the locket, far away in the bushes.

_"I finally found it!"_ She whispered to herself cheerfully,_ "Now I had to make sure Tsurugi wouldn't appear, so I could put the opened locket on the ground..."_ Tenma immediately fished her silver key from her wallet, opening the locket. She successfully opened the locket, but the luck was not on her side.

"Matsukaze, what are you doing? Did you found my locket yet?"

Hearing Tsurugi's voice behind herself, she startled. Tenma turned around, with her silver key and the opened locket in her hands.

"Y-Yeah..." Tenma dumbfounded and stuttered at the same time.

Without a second, Tsurugi had hugged her tightly, as tears starting to form in his bright orange eyes.

_"I-I've finally found you..."_ He whispered into her ears, while his bangs are covering his face.

"You remembered that promise?" She lowered his voice slightly, "I-I'm glad that I made the promise with you." The brown-haired girl smiled brightly, making the navy blue-haired teen blushing a little.

"Of course you are." Tsurugi smirked as he leaned back a little, pressing his lips onto hers.

* * *

**OMG I just love the ending so much! ((especially Kyouten is one of my OTP :D)) Anyway, please R&R! I would REALLY appreciate it if you do that...  
**

**Also, do you guys like this One-shot? Because I always think that I would be better for writing one-shots instead of fanfics with lots of chapters :) **

**(OF COURSE, I'll still continue to write the Reader x Kariya fanfic! since people had liked it very much.)**


End file.
